The invention relates to a jet device for a machine for producing a web, in particular a paper or board web.
In papermaking machines, numerous transport belts, particularly fabric belts, are used. These become dirty during operation of the machine. Meshes or pores of the belts become clogged, for example, by paper fibers, adhesives or deposits. In order to ensure that the transport belt functions satisfactorily, in particular a belt in the drying section of a papermaking machine, the transport belt must be cleaned. A jet device for this purpose and designed as a cleaning device is known from German Utility Model G 9208909.7 U1. This document discloses the concept of providing jet nozzles which can be moved transversely in relation to the running direction of the transport belt and which clean the transport belt by spraying liquid on it.
In addition, tail cutters are known of the type which apply a jet to a material web that is moving on a transport belt within a papermaking machine. The jet severs a strip of the material web, in particular a threading strip or tail, and that strip is guided through the papermaking machine to thread the entire material web.
There are large space requirements within a paper machine due to the use of cleaning devices and tail cutters, and in many cases a complicated construction results.